Need for Speed: Shift 3 Ultimate Race
Need for Speed: Ultimate Race is a 4th Era from EA Sports and the 20th Anniversary of Need for Speed ! scope="col"| |} | |- |Racing Game | |- |E for Everyone | |} Playable Racer Car *Alfa Romeo 8C Competizione (2007) 181 MPH *Aston Martin DBS (2007) 191 MPH *Aston Martin One-77 (2010) 220 MPH *Aston Martin V12 Vantage (2009) 190 MPH *Audi R8 V10 5.2 FSI Quattro (2009) 196 MPH *Audi TT RS Coupe (2010) 171 MPH *Bentley Continental Supersports (2010) 204 MPH *BMW M3 E92 (2008) 176 MPH *BMW M6 E63 (2005) 190 MPH *BMW Z4 sDrive35is (2010) 155 MPH *Bugatti Veyron 16.4 (2006) 253 MPH *Bugatti Veyron 16.4 SuperSports (2010) 258 MPH *Chevrolet Camaro SS (2010) 180 MPH *Chevrolet Cobalt SS (2008) 148 MPH *Chevrolet Corvette Z06 (2006) 198 MPH *Chevrolet Corvette ZR1 (2009) 205 MPH *Dodge Challenger SRT8 (2008) 170 MPH *Dodge Charger SRT8 (2006) 165 MPH *Dodge Viper SRT10 (2008) 200 MPH *Dodge Viper SRT10 ACR (2008) 202 MPH *Ford Focus RS (2009) 164 MPH *Ford GT (2006) 205 MPH *Ford Shelby GT500 (2010) 185 MPH *Ford Shelby GT500 Super Snake (2010) 200 MPH *Gumpert Apollo S (2009) 224 MPH *Hennessey Venom GT (2010) 275 MPH *Honda Civic Si (2009) 150 MPH *Jaguar XKR (2010) 174 MPH *Koenigsegg Agera (DLC) (2010) 242 MPH *Koenigsegg CCX (2006) 245 MPH *Koenigsegg CCXR Edition (2008) 250 MPH *Lamborghini Countach 5000QV (DLC) (1985) 186 MPH *Lamborghini Diablo SV (DLC) (1995) 204 MPH *Lamborghini Gallardo LP550-2 Valentino Balboni (2009) 199 MPH *Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4 (2008) 201 MPH *Lamborghini Gallardo LP570-4 Superleggera (2010) 201 MPH *Lamborghini Murcielago LP640-4 (2006) 211 MPH *Lamborghini Murcielago LP670-4 SuperVeloce (2009) 209 MPH *Lamborghini Reventon (2007) 211 MPH *Lamborghini Sesto Elemento (DLC) (2013) 216 MPH *Lexus IS350 (2009) 151 MPH *Lotus Elise 111R (2005) 230 MPH *Lotus Europa S (DLC) (2006) 210 MPH *Lotus Evora S (2009) 229 MPH *Lotus Exige Cup 260 (2010) 240 MPH *Maserati GranTurismo S Automatic (2009) 183 MPH *Maserati Quattroporte Sport GT-S (2007) 177 MPH *Mazda RX-8 R3 (2009) 146 MPH *McLaren F1 (DLC) (1994) 240 MPH *McLaren MP4-12C (2010) 205 MPH *Mercedes-Benz SL65 AMG Black Series (2009) 199 MPH *Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG (DLC) (2010) 197 MPH *Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren 722 Edition (2006) 210 MPH *Mitsubishi Eclipse GT V6 (2008) 168 MPH *Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X (2008) 163 MPH *Nissan 370Z Coupe (2009) 155 MPH *Nissan GT-R SpecV (2009) 193 MPH *Pagani Zonda Cinque (2009) 217 MPH *Porsche 911 GT2 (2007) 204 MPH *Porsche 911 GT3 RS (2010) 193 MPH *Porsche 911 Speedster (DLC) (2011) 190 MPH *Porsche 911 Targa 4S (2010) 181 MPH *Porsche 911 Turbo 3.3 (DLC) (1982) 161 MPH *Porsche 959 (DLC) (1988) 198 MPH *Porsche Boxster S (2010) 166 MPH *Porsche Carrera GT (2006) 202 MPH *Porsche Cayman S (2010) 171 MPH *Porsche Panamera Turbo (2010) 188 MPH *Subaru Impreza WRX STi Hatchback (2008) 164 MPH *Volkswagen Scirocco (2008) 148 MPH Convertibles Non Playable Race Cars *Alfa Romeo 8C Spider 181 MPH *Aston Martin DBS Volante 191 MPH *Audi R8 5.2 FSI Quattro Spyder 195 MPH *Bentley Continental Supersports Convertible 202 MPH *BMW M6 E64 190 MPH *Chevrolet Corvette Grand Sport Roadster 198 MPH *Dodge Viper SRT10 Final Edition Roadster 200 MPH *Ford GTX-1 207 MPH *Lamborghini Gallardo Spyder LP560-4 201 MPH *Lamborghini Murcielago LP650-4 Roadster Edition 205 MPH *Lamborghini Reventon Roadster 209 MPH *Maserati GranCabrio 176 MPH *Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren Stirling Moss 215 MPH *Pagani Zonda Cinque Roadster 217 MPH *Porsche 911 Turbo S Cabriolet 196 MPH *Porsche 918 Spyder Hybrid 198 MPH New Playable Racer *Alfa Romeo 4C (2011) 170 MPH *Aston Martin Vanquish (2012) 183 MPH *Audi A1 clubsport (2010) 181 MPH *Audi RS3 Sportback (2011) 155 MPH *Audi S5 (2007) 155 MPH *Audi R8 V10 5.2 FSI Quattro Plus (2013) 198 MPH *Audi TTS (2011) (NEW) 175 MPH *Bentley Continental V8 GT (2012) 188 MPH *BMW 135i Coupe (2007) 155 MPH *BMW 1M Series (2011) 175 MPH *BMW M3 GTS (2010) 190 MPH *BMW M6 F13 (2013) 190 MPH *Bugatti Veyron 16.4 Vitesse (2012) 255 MPH *Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 (2012) 184 MPH *Chevrolet Corvette C6 Carbon Z06 Limited Edition (2011) 198 MPH *Chevrolet Corvette C6 ZR1 Black Edition (2012) (NEW) 203 MPH *Chevrolet Corvette C7 Stingray (2014) 200 MPH *Dodge Challenger SRT8 392 (2012) 182 MPH *Dodge Charger SRT8 (2012) 175 MPH *Ford Mustang Boss 302 (2012) 155 MPH *Ford Mustang GT (2014) 145 MPH *Ford Shelby GT500 (2013) 200 MPH *Ford Mustang GT (2015) (NEW) 155 MPH *Ferrari 355 F1 Berlinetta (1997) 183 MPH *Ferrari 458 Italia (2010) 202 MPH *Ferrari 599 GTB (2007) 205 MPH *Ferrari 599 GTO (2010) 202 MPH *Ferrari California (2009) 193 MPH *Ferrari Enzo (2002) 217 MPH *Ferrari F12 Berlinetta (2013) 211 MPH *Ferrari FF (2011) 208 MPH *Ferrari LaFerrari (2013) 220 MPH *Koenigsegg Agera R (2011) 260 MPH *Lamborghini Aventador LP700-4 (2011) 220 MPH *Lamborghini Aventador LP720-4 50th Anniversary (2013) 220 MPH *Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4 (2013) 201 MPH *Lamborghini Gallardo LP570-4 Superleggera Edizione Tecnica (2013) 201 MPH *Lamborghini Veneno (2013) 221 MPH *Lexus LF-A (2010) 202 MPH *Lotus Exige S (2005) 229 MPH *Marussia B2 (2010) 218 MPH *Maserati GranTurismo MC Stradale (2012) 187 MPH *McLaren MP4-12C (2013) 207 MPH *McLaren P1 (2013) 217 MPH *McLaren F1 LM (1995) 225 MPH *Mercedes-Benz C63 AMG Coupe Black Series (2012) 186 MPH *Mercedes-Benz SLK55 AMG (2011) (NEW) 155 MPH *Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG Black Series (2012) 196 MPH *Nissan GT-R Black Edition (2013) 196 MPH *Pagani Huayra (2012) 227 MPH *Porsche 911 Carrera S (2011) 189 MPH *Porsche 911 GT3 991 (2013) 196 MPH *Porsche 911 GT3 RS 4.0 (2011) 193 MPH *Porsche 911 Turbo 991 (2013) 196 MPH *Porsche 918 Spyder (2013) 211 MPH *Porsche Cayman S (2013) 176 MPH *Renault Megane RS (2009) 146 MPH *SRT Viper GTS (2013) 208 MPH *SRT Viper TA (2014) 208 MPH Non Playable Cop Cars Anaheim Police Department *Carbon E7 (Police) 155 MPH *Ford Crown Victoria (Police) 140 MPH *Ford Interceptor Police Sedan Concept (Police) 133 MPH *SWAT Truck (Police) 90 MPH *Porsche Cayenne Turbo S 175 MPH Mods *Helicopter Traffic Cars *2007 Acura MDX *2009 Acura TL *2008 Audi A3 2.0TFSI *2009 Audi A4 2.0T *2007 BMW X5 4.8 *2007 Cadillac CTS-V *2005 Chevrolet Cobalt LT Coupe *2003 Chevrolet Express 1500 *2006 Chevrolet Impala LT *2008 Chevrolet Malibu LT *2007 Chevrolet Silverado 1500 *2007 Chevrolet Tahoe LTZ *2008 Dodge Avenger SE *2007 Dodge Caliber SE *2007 Dodge Durango SE *2008 Dodge Grand Caravan SXT *2005 Dodge Magnum SXT *2009 Dodge Ram 1500 *1992 Ford Econoline Ambulance *2008 Ford Escape Hybrid *2006 Ford Explorer *2009 Ford F-150 XLT *2007 GMC Acadia *2003 GMC Topkick C5500 *2008 Honda Accord V8 *2007 Honda CR-V *2009 Honda Fit *2007 Honda Ridgeline *2009 Hyundai Accent *2009 Hyundai Santa Fe *2007 Infiniti G35 Coupe *2005 Jeep Grand Cherokee *2007 Jeep Wrangler SE *2007 Kia Sedona *2009 Kia Optima *2003 Land Rover Range Rover *2007 Land Rover Freelander *2009 Lexus LS XF40 *2008 Lexus LX570 *2009 Mazda 6 *2008 Mercedes-Benz C200 *2007 Mercedes-Benz GL X164 *2007 Mercedes-Benz M W164 *2007 Mercedes-Benz S500 *2007 Mini Cooper S *2009 Mitsubishi Galant SE *2005 Nissan Frontier XE *2007 Nissan Maxima *2005 Nissan Pathfinder SE *2007 Nissan Sentra *2007 Nissan Versa Hatchback *2004 Porsche Cayenne Turbo (Both Traffic Home Cars and ACPD) *2008 Subaru Tribeca *2007 Toyota Camry *2008 Toyota Corolla S *2008 Toyota Highlander XU40 *2009 Toyota RAV4 *2008 Toyota Sequoia Limited *2005 Toyota Tacoma TRD *2009 Toyota Yaris *2008 Volkswagen CC Passant *2006 Volkswagen Eos Coupe *2006 Volvo C70 *2007 Volvo S80 *2007 Volvo V70 *2003 Volvo XC90 Characters *Male Narrator (voice as Chris Patton EG Kenichi Suzumura JP) *Police Man 2 (voice as Sam Riegal EG Daisuke Ono JP) *Female Car History of Dress (voice as Lisa Oritz EG Fumiko Orikasa JP) *Police Woman (voice as Caitlin Glass EG Yuki Matsuoka JP) *Female Online (voice as Brittney Harvey EG Miyuki Sawashiro JP) *Male Officer (voice as Jack Calabrisi EG Hiroki Yasumoto JP) Bountys *Level 1 Beginner *Level 2 Speeder *Level 3 Speeder 2 *Level 4 Speeder 3 *Level 5 Suspect *Level 6 Suspect 2 *Level 7 Suspect 3 *Level 8 Target *Level 9 Target 2 *Level 10 Target 3 *Level 11 Felon *Level 12 Felon 2 *Level 13 Felon 3 *Level 14 Offender *Level 15 Offender 2 *Level 16 Offender 3 *Level 17 Outlaw *Level 18 Outlaw 2 *Level 19 Outlaw 3 *Level 20 Wanted *Level 21 Wanted 2 *Level 22 Wanted 3 *Level 23 Fugitive *Level 24 Fugitive 2 *Level 25 Fugitive 3 *Level 26 Notorious *Level 27 Notorious 2 *Level 28 Notorious 3 *Level 29 One Final Run *Level 30 Most Wanted Trivias *6 Race Cars and 2 Cop Cars are againsts Pursuit Category:Racing games Category:Playstation 3 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Wii U Games Category:PC Games Category:Need for Speed Category:Apple Mac Games Category:Linux Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:PlayStation Vita Category:Playstation Vita games Category:Wii games Category:Wii Games